


Wedding 2012 - Alfred X Gilbert

by brianto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Male Bonding, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianto/pseuds/brianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a result of an rp on Facebook. I had to create a whole wedding scenario that lead to a great rp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding 2012 - Alfred X Gilbert

**Author's Note:**

> No flames please. This was a scenario I posted on Facebook (one of them) about America marrying Prussia.

Alfred’s & Gilbert’s Wedding Script  
May 31, 2012

\-------- Processional --------

Music starts.

Maid of honor & best man walk down aisle to front, each lights one candle on the table, then separate  
to each side (best man on left, maid of honor on right). Note that maid of honor lights candle on right,  
the best man lights candle on left.

Alfred walks down aisle to front standing on the left side.

Gilbert walks down aisle to front standing on the right side.

 

\-------- Welcome by the MC & Ceremony Blessing --------

MC: I will start by welcoming all of the guests present today, many who have traveled long  
distances to be here, to celebrate the uniting of Alfred Fitzgerald Jones and Gilbert Beilschmidt in the  
bond of marriage.

Marriage is a gift shared by two people who are in love, but it also directly touches the  
friends and family members who in various ways support and contribute to the relationship.  
Some of you have known Alfred or Gilbert for many years, others for much less time, but  
all of you have meant something special to them, which is why you were asked to witness  
this special moment in their lives today.

We will start the ceremony with a Jewish blessing over the bride and groom given by  
Francis Bonnefoy, Alfred’s mother (?).

Francis: At a Jewish wedding the guests are asked to assume more than just a passive role, and are  
asked not only to rejoice and honor the bride and groom on their wedding day, but also to  
actively remain a supportive community to them throughout their married lives. The Mi  
Adir blessing is read to bless the bride, the groom, and their supportive community of  
friends and family, as follows:

Splendor is upon everything  
Blessing is upon everything  
Who is full of this abundance  
Bless this bride and groom 

 

\-------- Address by the MC --------

MC: Alfred, Gilbert, you come before this marriage alter today ready to spend the rest of your  
lives together. I know that you have given this important step very serious consideration,  
and I hope that you are at the beginning of many days and years of increasing happiness  
and fulfillment. You will now commit yourselves to each other, and your hopes, your  
aspirations, and your very lives will forever be intertwined. Whatever happens, everything  
that each of you says or does, everything that each of you thinks or feels, will have a  
profound affect upon the other. You must always remember that marriage is much more  
than a wedding ceremony. I nor anyone else can marry you to each other, you must marry  
yourselves to each other. Also remember that true marriage, successful marriage, must  
always involve a constant growth of understanding, of skill, and even of love, and at times  
requires the best that is in you. The past holds many wonderful moments in your lives, but  
I hope that the best is still yet to be, and I wish you luck in your adventure.

\---------Poem Reading by brother of the Bride------------

MC: We will now continue the ceremony with poem reading by Nikolaus Beilscmidt, Gilbert’s   
brother. 

Nikolaus: 

The traditions of our people  
Are so beautiful to see,  
Especially for a wedding,  
And I'm sure that you agree.

A Jewish ceremony  
Is so lovely to behold,  
Words are spoken once again,  
From ancient times of old.

We'll break the glass, say 'Mazel Tov,'  
And then we'll celebrate,  
There will be joy for all who come,  
The wedding will be great!

\-------- Charge to the Couple & Betrothal --------

MC: Alfred and Gilbert, you have come to love each other deeply and sincerely. That love has  
given you the desire to unite in marriage and to establish a home together. In this ceremony  
you are dedicating yourselves to give happiness and well-being, each to the other. Your  
marriage is an act of faith. It must not be based on the vain hope of what the other will do or  
will not do, might become or might not become. It must be based on the firm belief in your  
own individual worth, and in the individual worth of the other. Your pledge today is an  
expression of your devotion. The words spoken in this ceremony will validate your  
marriage only if your love and commitment to one another are strong enough to sustain it.

MC: Alfred, will you have Gilbert as your partner in life? Will you love him, care for him and  
respect him? Will you cherish his uniqueness and respect his individuality as you enter into  
this union of love and trust?

Alfred: I will.

MC: Gilbert, will you have Alfred as your partner in life? Will you love him, care for him and  
respect him? Will you cherish his uniqueness and respect his individuality as you enter into  
this union of love and trust ?

Gilbert: I will.

\-------- Exchange of Vows --------  
MC: And now, standing here in the presence of your families and the people who are most  
important to you, I will ask you to pledge your forever and enduring love to each other. 

MC: Alfred, do you accept Gilbert as your partner in marriage? Do you promise of your own  
free will and consent to take Gilbert to be your wife, and do you promise to love, honor,  
and cherish him throughout life? If so answer “I do”.

Alfred: I do.

MC: Gilbert, do you accept Alfed as your partner in marriage? Do you promise of your own  
free will and consent to take Aaron to be your husband, and do you promise to love, honor,  
and cherish him throughout life? If so answer “I do”.

Gilbert: I do.

MC: We will now continue with the Jewish blessing over the wine given by Mia Beilschmidt,  
Gilbert’s daughter.

Mia: The blessing over the wine is known as the kiddush. We say the kiddush to give thanks for  
our good fortune of having fruit available to us today. The word kiddush also means  
sanctification, so as we recite this blessing we symbolically sanctify Alfred and Gilbert on  
their wedding day. Both Alfred and Gilbert will drink from the kiddush cup to share their  
thanks.

Alfred and Gilbert both take a sip from the wine glass.

\-------- Exchange of Rings --------  
MC: And now Alfred place this ring upon the finger of your bride, as a symbol of the unity and  
oneness of your two lives, and repeat these words….

MC: With this ring I marry you.

Alfred: With this ring I marry you.

MC: And I promise you my love and respect.

Alfred: And I promise you my love and respect.

MC: And now Gilbert place this ring upon the finger of your groom, as a symbol of the unity and  
oneness of your two lives, and repeat these words….

MC: With this ring I marry you.

Gilebrt: With this ring I marry you.

MC: And I promise you my love and respect.

Gilbert: And I promise you my love and respect.

MC: And by these rings, in this place, you symbolize your marriage bond. May their meaning  
sink into your hearts, and bind your lives together with respect, happiness, love and trust. May you always communicate openly and honestly with each other. May your relationship  
remain one of an ever-deepening love, and may the happiness you share today be with you  
always. Now I ask that you together light this candle, as a symbol of this union.

Alfred & Gilbert together light the candle

Trio plays musical piece (Menuet from Handel’s Water Music)

\-------- Pronouncement & Breaking of the Glass --------

MC: And now that you have spoken the words, and performed the rites, which unite your lives, I  
do hereby declare your marriage to be valid and binding, and I pronounce you Alfred and  
Gilbert to be husband and wife before your family and friends. I ask that you now break  
this glass and pick up the pieces, in the hope that your lives will forever remain sacred, and  
that you will forever concern yourselves and care for the lives of others that are broken or  
in need.

Alfed breaks the glass in a napkin, picks up napkin and places it on the table.  
MC: You may now kiss the bride.

Alfred kisses Gilbert

Music starts  
(end)


End file.
